lost heart
by sythe2throat
Summary: jaden is an ex-special operative for a merc group and is being re-instated for one final operation. protect DA.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first ff, Do whatever the hell you want. Heck i don't care if you hate and say how I'm a shit writer. I don't see why people take others opinions to heart to be honest i find it funny when people hate. So please enjoy if you don't tell me how to improve if u wanna hate please do to give me a good laugh.**

* * *

"Wait here" ordered a tall man. This man wore a white coat that reached his ankles; the coat was undone so it hung at his sides. He wore black jeans and top underneath and had brown hair. "Yes sir".

The coated man walked from his limo to the door of a rather large house. The house was on a large plot of land, was 3 stories tall and had a porch. He approached the door quietly then rather suddenly knocked on the door ... hard. After a few seconds footsteps where heard on the other side of the door. After the footsteps grew loud they stopped, following that the door swung open to reveal a tall man in his late forty's that stood about six foot five with brown hair and brown eyes. As soon as the man saw who approached his house a smile spread across his face and he raised his hand to the other man. "Good to see you kaiba." He simply stated. Kaiba saw the hand and smiled then shook it "john long time no see. However I'm here on business not pleasure." And with that both men's faces turned serious. "You know we resigned a few years back even my son has retired, he's going to enter your school you know?" kaiba nodded before stating "I have a request for your son, all I ask is he hear me out." John then nodded and moved out the way and gestured for kaiba to enter, which he did before john closed the door.

Inside kaiba walked down the hall and took a left into the living room where there were three children, two toddlers about 3 and a teenager about the age of 15. The teenager turned and saw the man and his serious expression then sighed. He stood up before saying in a firm but kind voice "mia, zoe go play upstairs big bro needs to talk to this man alone." The two toddlers looked disappointed but nodded nevertheless and soon left the room, the teenager looked at john before saying "I'll hear him out dad don't worry." With that john nodded and left the room. Now with only two people in the room they both sat down before kaiba put a brief case on the table. "I'm asking a simple task of you that I believe you'd do anyway without my request. I already know that you are entering my school so I wish for you to protect it while also giving me feedback about student teacher attitudes. So basically I want you to tell me what's good about my school and what's bad while you protect it. Simple right?" kaiba said in a monotone voice. "Don't take me for an idiot" hissed the teenager before his voice became dead serious "we both know there's more to it than that."

With that remark kaiba smirked and the teen scowled "you sure know how to catch people out." Then kaiba's smirk vanished and he spoke again "I want you to take up your previous bodyguard job and protect my son and ..." he then opened the brief case and took out a picture of a girl with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes, the teenager stared at the photo then looked up and raised an eyebrow, with this kaiba continued where he left off "she's my god daughter Alexis Rhoads and yes she is the sister of Atticus my god son. Atticus disappeared a year ago at the academy and its related to shadow games, Alexis wants to find out what happened to Atticus hence her reason for going to dual academy, this is the reason she needs protecting, she can't find Atticus alone and will need help. I want you to befriend her and help her anyway you can, she is the same priority level as my son. So do you except?" with that kaiba waited for a response that could put some of his worries at ease. The teen sat there then spoke "I except but first of all why haven't you told me the pay? You usually lead with that." From the teens words kaiba smirked. "I didn't tell you the pay because I know it won't affect you much at all, but I'll still tell you. The pay is three million a year so over your course of your stay you will get 9 million transferred to your account directly." The teen looked up then smirked "good where's a pen?" Kaiba sighed relieved then he and the teen both stood up, Kaiba gave the teen a pen and a contract to sign as soon as he did kaiba put the items in his briefcase and picked it up. He then looked back at the teen that looked back at him they both gave each other a firm handshake before kaiba said "I wonder if you'll get with my god daughter you are a perfect match after all." He then felt the teen squeeze harder on his hand then heard him say "you know that part of me is dead. It died when she did?" kaiba then sighed what did he expect, he knew what had happened to make him like this, but the boy needed to move on. Kaiba then pushed that thought aside then said "I look forward to good results..." with that he turned and began to leave whilst doing so he then added "...Jaden yuki".

* * *

**There we go first chapter done like i said at the top hate if you want, favlow (fav and follow) if you like. I appreciate support and laugh at haters. Peace till chapter 2. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people that are here so this is chapter 2. I'm giving Jaden a prophecy deck cause I love them along with xyz's but they will be exclusive to him for a little while. Back story is he got the deck from Pegasus along with xyz's to try out before they were released and they were withheld for some time but will come out in the near future.**

**Hope you enjoy and favlow or hate. Peace.**

* * *

"Half an hour and counting Now this is gunna be some first impression." Jaden said to no-one as he looked at his watch and walked down the busy street of domino city towards the kaiba dome. It wasn't his fault the dome was on the other side of the city and it wasn't his fault he likes to lie in, besides kaiba would make sure he was in otherwise he couldn't do his job.

"Jaden?" asked a voice from behind. Jaden turned to see who had asked his name. He saw a sight he was not expecting to see, it was a very well known man with tri coloured spiked hair. A lot of people knew this man as the king of games but Jaden knew him for another reason. "Yugi?" was all he could say. "Nice to see you Where you heading?" asked Yugi while chuckling. "I'm on my way to the kaiba dome, you know to get into his school" Replied Jaden after he recovered from shock. "Why do you need to go to his school?" asked Yugi "you probably know more than they do." "I know but I wanted a change of scenery. Besides I'm getting paid to. Should probably get going I'm already 35minutes late, see ya." With that Jaden turned back round and began to continue his walk to the kaiba dome. "Good luck" was all Yugi said before chuckling then adding "like he'll need it." Then turned and began walking in the other direction.

**Outside the kaiba dome 5 minutes later**

Just as Jaden made it up the stairs "well looks like you were coming, I thought my dad was just messing with me. Fashionably late I see" Said a very amused voice. "Of course what better entrance is there" Replied Jaden. He walked over to the other teen and gave him a man hug. Jaden then continued "Don't you agree Zak?" as they pulled out Zak's looks became assessable. He wore the oblisk blue uniform however it was just white there was no other colour on the uniform. He was 5 ft 8 and looked slightly on the skinny side. His face looked exactly like kaiba. "Hey whatever floats your boat" he replied before losing his joking attitude and said "we should get going but the head of the examination board is trying not to let people in so watch out." Jaden then nodded and began walking in with Zak, before they were stopped again by a guard that said "sir we need your name." "Jaden yuki." He replied then walked past the guard with Zak behind him.

Once they entered the arena he began looking round and asked without facing Zak "what persona should I go with?" Zak needed little time to reply "be the carefree self you were before that happened." Jaden then smiled and said "thought so." Before looking down to catch the ending of a duel.

**On the field **

"All right new guy, you got two monsters staring you down. Do you A) throw in the towel B) Beg for mercy or C) run home to mumma" Said the proctor. The applicant then replied "I choose D) none of the above. I activate ring of destruction." The trap card then rose to reveal a picture of a ring with several flames around it. A holographic version of the picture appeared around the neck of the applicant's monster. The monster then blew up leaving a dust cloud where it once stood, then both duellists' life points dropped by 1900. Unfortunately for the proctor he only had 1900 life points. The proctor then looked at the applicant and said "welcome to the academy bastion misawa." The boy revealed to be bastion then bowed before walking off the field.

**In the stands **

A boy with glasses looked at a boy with raven hair and spoke "that guys pretty good hay Chazz." The raven haired boy revealed to be Chazz snorted then said "whatever. We went to duelling prep school for three years we're ready for this academy. These slackers have no idea what their getting themselves into but they'll learn the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way."

Jaden heard what Chazz said and was a bit annoyed with him "so that's the asshole of the school huh?" he asked Zak. But instead of Zak a different voice replied "that's Chazz Princeton He's supposedly one of the best duellists in the school." "I see well anyway my names Jaden yuki pleased to meet you." He replied as he brought out his hand. The little boy took it and replied "I'm Cyrus..." but before he could continue a voice came through the system "**Jaden yuki please report to field four now. I repeat Jaden yuki field four."**"Guess I'm up. Oh bastion by the way if your looking for competition watch my duel." With that he began to run down the stairs before hearing "hay jay I'll be with Zane ok?" Jaden just waved his hand to show he heard, without stopping.

In the Examiners Box a man who could be mistaken for a female sat very annoyed. He was about to get up and leave before he was stopped by a "sir?" "Excuse me?" he said sounding very offended "I'm sorry miss." "I have a PHD in duelling I've earned the title of doctor thank you." He said sounding further offended "sorry but we have another applicant." Replied the man very hastily. "Tell him he'll have to come back next year." "We can't sir. Mr kaiba said we have to give him a shot." This shocked the Doctor "Mr kaiba himself?" "Yes sir" was his reply. "very well" then he began walking off. This left the examiners confused as to who his proctor would be and what deck to use, but they soon got their answer.

**Field four**

Jaden stood on his side of the field waiting for his opponent, he didn't have to wait too long as the platform on the other side began to rise and in front of him stood the doctor who then spoke "Hello applicant I will be your opponent. My name is Dr. Vellian Crowler I'm the head professor and department chair of techniques here at duel academy. Now who are you and where's your duel disk?" Jaden stood up straight and said my name is Jaden yuki and my disk well i have a very special disk like you but mine does this." With that he rolled up his sleeve so that the rest of the strap could be seen and it was surprisingly long. It actually reached just below his elbow. He then pressed his watch and it began to move to the middle of the metal strap, then it began to transform from a watch into a duel disk. Once it finished its transformation he looked up to see everybody in the dome looking at him wide eyed and mouth a gap. He then bowed while he said "sweet show huh. But here comes the real one. Game on" and with that he pulled out his deck and put it in the holder in the disk and drew five cards. Now everybody in the arena was focused on this match. Crowler then cleared his throat and said "well that's a very nice duel disk you have there. But let's see how well you perform. I'll start." Then his duel vest ejected a card into crowler's free hand, he placed the card in his other hand to make the total six. He then took 3 cards from his hand and then placed two followed by the one while saying "I place two cards face down then activate heavy storm." Two holographic versions of the card appeared face down on the field then a giant tornado came and wiped them out, after a few seconds of the storm to monsters appeared on the field. Then he spoke again "I sacrifice both these tokens to summon the legendary ancient gear golem." The crowd gasped.

**At the top of the stands **

There stood two people. One was the girl in the photo Alexis Rhodes and the other was a late teen male. These two also witnessed the events unfold. "Hey Zane isn't that one of Crowler's own cards." The man just nodded "Doesn't that mean this kid's lost I mean Crowler is an expert." "Don't count this kid off yet Alexis look at his smirk." She then looked at Jaden and noticed that Zane was telling the truth this kid was smirking at an ancient gear golem. Then a voice was heard behind them "Yer don't count Jay out, He's gunna wipe the floor with Crowler." Alexis and Zane both turned to see Zak walking up to them. Alexis is the first to speak "you know him?" but before Zak could answer Zane cut in "so it is him huh. I wondered if I'd ever see him again. Alexis do you remember the time Atticus wanted to hook you up with a kid that beat him in a duel." Alexis just turned and said "you have to be more specific he tried to hook me up with like ten people that beat him." Zane shook his head "no I'm talking about the one that's the same age as you and OTK Atticus" she nodded slowly to see where this was going "He tried to get me to meet him till he disappeared." She replied slowly while feeling the pain about her brothers disappearance. "well you've finally seen him." Was all Zane said. Alexis's eyes just widened as she turned back to the duel with no other thought then to see how the duel played out.

**Field Four**

Jaden had his bangs cover his eyes. "Yes that's the usual ..." he was cut off by Jaden laughing. "What's so funny?" Crowler snapped, no slacker was going to laugh at him. "I've always wanted to face one" was Jaden's reply. Once again everyone's eyes widened at this kids attitude. "well – I end my turn." Crowler said barely managing to get the words out. "All right my turn. Draw" Jaden said while he drew his card. He quickly looked at his cards before he said I activate my high priestess's ability, By showing you three spell book spell cards in my hand i get to special summon her." Right then three holographic cards appeared in front of Crowler one called spell book of master, another spell book of eternity and lastly spell book of secrets. When they faded a pillar of light appeared on Jaden's side of the field and when it faded there stood high priestess of prophecy (atk: 2500 def; 2100). Everybody looked at Jaden amazed and confused so he explained the question that was on everybody's mind "my deck is a prophecy deck. This is the only prophecy that exists. It was specially made for me." This answer put many people's minds at ease. Then Crowler said "well its still weaker then my golem." Jaden then spoke "she may be weaker but you see she has a second ability. It goes like this. I discard one spell book from my hand..." he then puts one spell book in his deck holder on his belt "then i get to destroy one card on the field and I choose golem." Everybody in the arena looked wide-eyed at the monster as it shot a spell from its hand and destroyed golem. Then jaden continued "now I summon strength on prophecy (atk; 1500 def; 1400)." Nobody could believe it the Dr was about to be OTK. "priestess, strength finish this." With that the monsters put themselves back to back. Priestess raised her right while strength her left then they both unleashed their attack causing a massive explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal Crowler lying on his back shocked. Jaden then turned to the side raised his left hand while smiling and winking then said "that's game."

* * *

**Chapter 2 done. Well tell me what you think, constructive criticism preferred but hate welcomed. Oh and to any idiot who thinks about saying that was a bad story idea you should have done so and so. Fuck off, my story = my plot. However I don't mind suggestions but don't be pissed if I don't put it in. See ya in chapter 3. peace **


End file.
